Roller Coaster Romance
by Duoloopo
Summary: What are you doing?" / "Putting my hands up It's funner this way!" / "It's terrifying! Why would you do that?" / "Just do it! And shut up! I promise it'll be fun!"


I don't own it! Nor do I make any money by writing it!

A/N - I was talking (typing) to Snowdragonct the other day about 'Fun Land' in her story 'The Wedding Planner' (read it!) and I wrote "you ever need a roller coaster romance fo a story, ask me about my own encounter with a stranger." Well, needless to say, I decided then that my experience was worth a take a fanfiction. So here it is. And yeah, this really did happen to me more or less. The hand holding, and the talking are the real experiences(more or less, can't recall the convo completely). The picture and the peace sign aren't.

On that note: I guess this should be dedicated to Snowdragonct. My stroke of inspiration came from your fun land and my trip to six flags.

* * *

ROLLER COASTER ROMANCE

I'm standing in the front line for the biggest roller coaster they have here at Big World Amusement Park, Snake Eyes. And because it's a Tuesday and the end of summer, about no one is here at all and there are only four people in front of me. I'll be on this baby in two rides.

I always sit in the front. It's the best view and I don't have to worry about puke flying on me, which has never happened but the thought of it grosses me out. There are four seats in each row on this big red and gold bastard, and I intend to sit in the middle, no complaining from any would be companions on my ride. But I'm not worried, no one else is behind me.

"Decided to be man Yuy?" I hear from the row over. Yuy? What the hell is a Yuy? I follow the groups gaze to the stairs leading up to the waiting lines. Well, well, well. If that isn't a good looking piece of ass I don't know what is.

"Shut up Chang." The piece of ass grovels to the dark haired boy who yelled.

The next ride shows up and the people pile off, the gates open and the next people are let through, including the 'Chang' man and his buddies.

"Looks like you'll be going alone." Chang boy teased. The piece of ass looked terrified.

"Come on Chang. Wait for me." I knew as well as the piece of ass that this 'Chang' kid was going, going, gone! He was already getting strapped in. Piece of ass looked utterly defeated. The wind gushed by and the coaster roared as it left the docking area and went up the slope.

The piece of ass (I should really stop calling him that!) took a deep breath beside me.

"It's my first time." He admitted my way. I could tell he needed some support.

"It's my seventh. Today. And it's not so bad. You'll see, when it's over you'll be begging for more." I told him. And it was true. The first time I ever went on a roller coaster, I was terrified, but the second the ride ended I was the first back in line for another go.

The next ride came in to the docking area and I watched in anticipation as the people got off and the gates opened. I made my way front and center and was halfway strapped in when I noticed that his assiness wasn't beside me. He was still at the gate.

"Come on! Get on! It'll be over in a minute and then you can go on with life!" I shouted over to him. I watched him hesitate and then reluctantly stroll forward and pass me to sit in the other middle seat. Guess I should've moved over one.

I watched this dark hair and blue eyed hunk of lust tremble as he pressed his harness to his chest. His slender fingers stumbled a little as he attached the safety belt.

"You better be getting on Yuy!" I heard from somewhere above us.

From what I could see of tall dark and handsome (the piece of ass), he was embarrassed and nervous as shit.

"Trust me. It's fun." I said over to him. We were checked and the ride began to roll. 'Hunk of lust's' hands were gripping the harness so tight that his knuckles were white.

_Clank, clank, clank, clank, clank…_

We started up the slope. Mr. Nervous to my right wasn't saying a word and I was starting to get a little nervous that I might have to watch for flying puke this time around. Higher and higher we went, and when I looked down I saw the Chang group running to watch the nervous wreck beside me go on his first roller coaster ride.

We were reaching the top and I wasn't gonna let nervous hunk of ass over here ruin my ride so I put my hands up, straight up to the sky.

"What are you doing?" Nameless beside's me asks.

"Putting my hands up! It's funner this way!" I smile maniacally over to him. He looks a little pale.

"It's terrifying! Why would you do that?"

"Just do it! And shut up! I promise it'll be fun!" I say in the nicest way possible.

"No!" We were rounding the top and I had a choice to make. Did I give this handsome ass of nervousness a good time on his first ride, or did I ignore him and fucking enjoy myself without the worry of another person.

I always did like going alone… but damn if he wasn't scared!

So I grabbed his hand and lifted it, to my surprise, without much hesitation. We tipped forward…

"Oh shit!" He screamed. I couldn't help but yell as we plunged towards the ground. The scariest part about this ride was that the first fall went straight into the tiniest hole ever at the bottom.

He was screaming beside me and I was laughing, still holding his hand, not quite forgotten but not entirely on purpose either. I mean, sure he was hot, but I had a ride to enjoy. Plus, hello! Did anyone know if he was gay? Or bi? Not me, but if letting me hold his hand was any consolation… but then again, he might just be seriously terrified in which case, it was my job to ensure that he had the most fun possible.

The underground passage was behind us, and he was still 'ahhh'-ing, and I was still laughing. This is why I ride this baby about eight times before I take a break and three before I leave the park. It's so damn intense!

Alright, time to be gutsy. There's another drop coming up, not nearly as tall as the first but still fun none the less.

"Put your hands up!" I yell over to wussy pants.

"Why?" He squeaked more than yelled. I think he was too afraid to say anything more.

"NOW!" I shout at him. Man, he's almost annoying me now.

I take that back. Mr. Scaredey Cat himself threw his other hand up, his left still clutched in my grasp. And he did it in time to free fall the drop. Go him. Growing some balls.

We had a crazy loop coming up and he tried to let go of my hand, but I didn't budge.

"Trust me!" I said as we started to turn over. His grip tightened painfully, and I felt the familiar motion of my shoulders pressing against the top of my harness. I'm sure he felt it too with how much my hand was aching.

Around the next turn was the picture, and I gave a little peace sign. I'm sure Courage over here didn't even notice.

The end was near so I dropped his hand and my own figuring discretion was tactful at a time like this. We slowed as we neared the docking area from behind.

"Told ya it was fun." I said cockily. "Did you like it?"

"I'm not so sure yet." He answered.

"Maybe another go will-"

"Are you kidding!?"

"You'll have to sit on my left side though, I won't be able to write for a month." I joked as I rubbed my pained hand.

"Sorry." He looked at his feet, restlessly dangling from the seat, his face in shock. Damn! No luck for one Duo Maxwell today. It seemed my blue eyed hand grabber was straight as a sword. Or is it sharp as a sword? Doesn't matter.

"I'll live." I teased again. Teasing never hurt anyone.

We rolled into place to exit and I let my seat belt out and my harness fly up. I expected Sword Man to be long gone, but as it turned out, he couldn't get his seatbelt undone.

"Looks like you're going on again." I said passing him. The ride was over, he wasn't my responsibility anymore. I almost made it to the shoe rack, but my conscience got the better of me. Stealing a look back at him, still struggling with the seatbelt, I shook my head at his desperation.

I walked back to him, stood at his side, placed a hand between his legs on the belt fasting, lifted and listened as the belt dropped and the metal hit the seat. His harness flew up as mine had and he jumped out of that seat quicker than race horse. (terrible analogy, I know)

"Thanks." He said to my back as I had already started to walk away. I had one more ride to go before my break, and nothing was gonna slow me down.

"No problem!" Throwing it over my shoulder, I walked through the turnstile and down the stairs and into the booth to the left. The picture would be hilarious and I wanted to see it.

I waited for him to pass me before searching for the picture. Number 0102. His hand in mine held high. My aforementioned maniacal grin next to my 'original' peace sign. His eye's were wide, mouth open, not laughing, not terrified, pure surprise written all over his face. But it was his other hand that made me do it. His right arm, all of it, was stretched into the air, high as it could go, and his fingers formed a peace sign.

I bought it.

Alright, I bought two. In case I saw him again and had the courage to give it to him.

Me, the courage? Yeap. I would need all the courage in the world.

I walked out of the booth, pictures in hand, and into the crowd scanning for Chang and his group.

No where. And I checked thoroughly.

Tossing my thigh length braid over my shoulder, I pocketed the pictures and began my way back in line for Snake Eyes.

Something told me it would never be the same.

* * *

A/N again - I sadly never saw the guy again. But if anyone has any roller coaster romance stories or amusement park romance stories of their own, share them with me and they might just become another chapter in this story. (PLEASE don't make any up.)


End file.
